


Ground

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2019, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written For the Klaine Advent Challenge.When Kurt's feeling frazzled, he has the best people to help ground him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559533
Kudos: 9
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Ground

Kurt was a nervous wreck. He was frantically running around making sure all of the decorations were precise. Everything had to be perfectly in place before their guests arrived. He was not going to mess up hosting Christmas, not this one. Not when he and Blaine have had everything else going for them this year. Kurt was not about to let a Christmas with his closest friends and family bring them down.

“Kurt, honey,” Blaine began as Kurt ran past him and their daughter, Elizabeth, for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Sit down.”

“I will,” Kurt replied, reaching for the serving tray on top of the refrigerator, “just as soon as I slice up the ham and set it out on the tray.”

“We have an hour before anyone is supposed to get here. Your parents said they aren’t even leaving their hotel for another 45. You don’t want it to get cold.”

Kurt paused. “Okay, I’ll wait on the ham.” He peeked inside the oven and counted the dishes once more, making sure everything was in and heating properly. “Is someone bringing mashed potatoes?”

“Yes,” Blaine sighed. “Mercedes is bringing potatoes. Rachel and Jesse are bringing vegan mac ‘n cheese. Artie is bringing green beans. Your parents are grabbing pie on their way. So is my mom. Everyone else said they’d bring something, but they weren’t sure what. Now, please? Come sit.”

Kurt closed the oven door. He began to walk over to the sofa, pausing every few steps to adjust another decoration. He slid the salt shaker over one inch. He turned the ornament around. He lit the scented candles on the table. Then, a small voice pulled him out of his mind.

“Dada!” Elizabeth yelled from her spot on the floor. She rolled onto her tummy and began to scoot across the floor to Kurt’s feet. 

Kurt smiled as he leaned down and picked up his newly mobile daughter. “Well, hi, sweetie! What are you doing over here?”

Blaine laughed from his spot on the couch. “Trying to tell you to come sit with us, apparently.”

Kurt walked over to the sofa with Elizabeth in his arms and finally sat down, allowing himself to relax in his husband’s arms while he held their daughter in his own. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, calming down his brain and focusing on the arm around his shoulder and the wiggly weight in his lap. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said a moment later as he opened his eyes and looked over at his husband. No matter how frazzled he would get, he certainly had the best to people in the world to help ground him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/189542184300/ground


End file.
